Une Mornille, un baiser
by moimoiremoi
Summary: JPLE. Se faire embrasser par plein de beaux garçons? D'accord. Que Potter, cet ignoble Serpentard, fiche tout en l'air? Moins d'accord. Qu'il m'embrasse le soir venu ? Que ça se répète fréquemment, alors qu'on se déteste? Euh, laissez-moi réfléchir...
1. 1ere Partie

Bouche pâteuse, yeux rougis, énormes valises sous les yeux, teint blafard

Une Mornille, un baiser.

Bonjours à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, plus précisément un Two Shots, que j'espère drôle. C'est un James/Lily, pour changer. Je vous laisse lire, et bien sûr me donner votre avis :)

--

Bouche pâteuse, yeux rougis, énormes valises sous les yeux, teint blafard. Super, j'ai gagné ! Je vous bats tous aux jeux de 'qui a la gueule la plus moche dès le matin' ! Et en plus, c'est une victoire écrasante.

Mais bon, c'est juste pour ce matin. Je remets mon titre en jeu dès ce soir. Bon d'accord, demain soir.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Et là j'ai encore envie de pleurer tellement je me sens pathétique. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé : j'avais de la sauce au chocolat, que je mettais sur des carrés de chocolat au lait, que je trempais ensuite dans une tasse de chocolat chaud. Et puis, il y a eu cette fille, dans mon dortoir, qui a dit :

- Oh, nous sommes déjà le 19 décembre !

Et je me suis mise à chialer, comme ça. J'ai lâché la sauce au chocolat, ma tasse c'est renversée sur mes jambes, me brûlant au passage.

Il y a un an, je me faisais larguer par mon petit-ami. Ex petit-ami. Je n'aurais jamais le réflexe. Bref ça m'a fait ouvrir les vannes.

Oh pas pour lui, c'est un abruti fini qui m'a trompée au bout de deux semaines de relation. J'ai été son premier baiser. Et il me trompe avec une moche ! Bref, on va pas parler de cet aveugle, il n'est pas vraiment très intéressant.

Mais rendez-vous compte du drame : depuis que je suis sortie avec lui, nada, rien, nothing ! Plus de petit-ami, et donc, plus de baisers ! Vous commencez à comprendre ?

CA FAIT UN AN QUE JE N AI PAS ETE EMBRASSEE FOUGUEUSEMENT AU DETOUR D UN COULOIR !

Je suis sûre que je ne sais plus embrasser ! A quel moment on met la langue ? Où est-ce que je dois mettre mes mains ? Combien de temps ça dure ? Ah c'est horrible je suis une handicapée de l'embrassage !

Ma vie est foutue !

Foutue !

Foutue !

Foutue !

Bon d'accord, je suis un tantinet mélodramatique.

Et c'est à ce moment que Jessica, la préfète en chef choisit pour entrer. Rappelons-le, je suis :

1) Encore en pyjama, qui soit-dit en passant, est délavé et difforme.

2) J'ai toujours des vanity case sous mes yeux rouges.

3) Je suis debout sur mon lit, la main sur le cœur, telle une actrice de tragédie.

4) Et en plus, ma jambe me fait souffrir à cause de la brulure que je n'ai toujours pas soignée.

Toutes ces choses font que je comprends absolument le regard qu'elle me lance. Comme si j'avais une pancarte « DANGER, DANGER CETTE FILLE EST FOLLE ! » qui flotterait au dessus de ma tête.

J'essaie, malgré la situation très gênante, de reprendre un peu de contenance. Enfin, autant essayer de retirer la graisse des cheveux de Rogue.

- Hum, bonjour Jessica, ça va ?

- Euh oui… Mais toi, ça va ?

Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète.

Oh ça ne lui arrive jamais de déprimer, ou de se brûler, ou de pleurer toute la nuit ? Bon, moi c'est tout ça en même temps, je sais.

Après lui avoir affirmé que oui, tout allait bien, je suis descendue de mon lit. J'avais l'air assez débile comme ça.

- Je voulais te demander, tu sais, pour samedi… Eh bien, Olivia nous a laissé tomber, et ça te dirait de la remplacer sur notre stand ?

Je vois déjà vos yeux qui expriment une totale incompréhension d'ici. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : je fais partie du club de supportrices de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et tous les ans, nous récoltons des fonds pour pouvoir commander des tee-shirts. Et acheter à boire dans les soirées.

- C'est quoi, cette année, le stand ?

- Une Mornille en échange d'un baiser.

Hum, se faire embrasser toute l'après midi, et peut-être par des mecs canons? Jamais de la vie, je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point !

Quoique…

- C'est d'accord.

--

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce truc ? C'est l'horreur ! Tous les autres clubs de supporters ont eu la même idée ! Et nous avons toutes une mini-jupe.

AH VOILA LE PREMIER CLIENT ! Edward Cullen. Hum l'après midi commence bien, et même très bien. C'est le plus beau Gryffondor de notre année.

- Salut, Edward.

- Hey, Lily. Tu n'aurais pas vu Mary ?

Quoi ? Il veut que j'embrasse Mary Harrison ?

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Je la cherche. Bon, si tu l'as pas vue, tant pis. Bon courage, et récoltez beaucoup de Mornilles !

Sale petit véracrasse ! Tu as une vraie bombe devant toi qui ne demande qu'à être embrassée et toi, tu te casses ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, parce que bientôt, des tas de beaux garçons vont se bousculer au portillon !

Bientôt.

Dans un futur très proche.

Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Ca y est, ils devraient arriver.

MAIS POURQUOI NE VIENNENT-ILS PAAAS ? Et pourquoi cet abruti de Potter ricane-t-il en me regardant ? Pourquoi a-t-il une poignée de monnaie dans la main ?

NON, CETTE SALETE DE SERPENTARD N A PAS OSE ? A chaque garçon qui s'approchait pour venir m'embrasser, les Maraudeurs donnaient un Gallion pour que je me retrouve comme une conne, toute seule à mon stand.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. C'est horrible, je voudrais mourir pour ne pas avoir à subir ça. Déjà, les larmes qui me montent aux yeux aident à troubler ma vue et à ne plus voir cet abruti Une seule solution : s'enfuir en courant. Bonne idée, et je pense que je vais la mettre en application tout de suite !

Quoi, vous avez entendu un bruit ? Oui moi aussi. Je pense qu'on a tous compris ce que c'était. Le sale petit rire pourri de cette ordure de Potter.

--

A chaque pas que je fais pour aller manger à la Grande Salle, j'ai l'impression d'entendre son petit rire sournois. Une minute, là il est vraiment très réaliste. Comme si Potter était juste derrière moi.

- Alors Evans, j'espère que les Gryffondors ne comptaient pas trop sur l'argent qui tu pouvais leur apporter !

- Potter. Ta. Gueule.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton chien.

- Et pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir du respect pour toi, alors que tu as passé ton après midi à me ridiculiser, et que en plus, tu en rajoutes ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que je pouvais avoir envie d'être embrassée par des beaux garçons cet après-midi ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pourrait me changer les idées ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça fait un an que je n'ai pas été embrassée et que ça me manque ? Que je n'ai pas envie de mourir vieille fille ? Que pour moi, c'était important ?

Wah. J'y suis allée un peu fort. Et je lui ai quand même déballé ma vie. Et genre, des trucs gênants.

- Euh, ce ne sont que des suppositions, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, dit-il, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Il suffisait de demander.

Et sur-ce, il se rapproche de moi, m'attrape les poignets qu'il plaque contre le mur, et moi avec. Et il m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux. Mauvaise idée, ça clignote : C EST TON ENNEMI, C EST TON ENNEMI, là dedans. Je les ouvre, c'est pas mieux. Tant pis, je les ferme.

Ah, ça y est, c'est tout noir. Je peux enfin profiter de tout ce qu'il se passe. Les papillons dans mon ventre, mon cœur qui bat vite, mon souffle de plus en plus court, le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Quand sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, je n'hésite pas. C'est parti, mon chou.

Et c'est… Wah.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ça fait très longtemps, mais je suis carrément ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Vous voyez, genre un truc tout rose avec plein de nuages qui ressemblent à de la barbe à papa, des petites licornes toutes mignonnes et des feux d'artifice.

C'est peut-être le Septième Ciel.

Veuillez détacher vos ceintures et prendre vos valises, nous voilà de retour sur Terre. Je vous conseille de consulter notre guide : Que faire après que notre pire ennemi nous ait embrassée ?

Il est conseillé de retirer sa main des cheveux de votre ennemi. D'ouvrir les yeux. De lui mettre une claque bien sentie, suivie d'une insulte ou deux. Et d'ensuite, drapée dans le peu de dignité qu'il vous reste, s'enfuir en courant certes, mais garder la tête haute.

Ca y est, ça se remet à clignoter. TU AS EMBRASSE TON PIRE ENNEMI, TU AS EMBRASSE TON PIRE ENNEMI !! C'est pire que Las Vegas là dedans. Je n'ai qu'une envie recommencer ! Comment ai-je pu survivre un an ?

Malheureusement, Potter retire la main que j'ai glissée dans ses cheveux, et m'observe avec un petit sourire narquois. Ses lèvres sont rouges, je l'ai encore plus décoiffé qu'avant. Et il est aussi essoufflé que moi. On reste comme ça, à se jauger du regard, en soufflant comme des bœufs. Finalement, il fait un pas vers moi, et me prend la main. Il y met quelque chose de dur un froid.

Un Gallion.

- Tiens, pour vous payer de quoi boire quand les Gryffondors auront perdu leur match. Ah et au fait, t'embrasses mal.

Je reste ébahie, pendant au moins cinq minutes, comme ça, la main ouverte sur un Gallion, comme un conne au milieu du couloir. Le temps de comprendre et :

- POTTER !!

Mais ça fait déjà longtemps qu'il est parti manger. Et moi, je n'ose plus entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que je vais aller courir un peu dans le parc, ça me fera du bien.


	2. 2eme Partie

_**Me revoilà ! Je sais, je sais l'attente a été un peu longue… Voici donc la suite de ma fic, qui était à la base un Two Shots, mais j'ai tellement d'idées de rebondissement que je pousse à trois chapitres, éventuellement quatre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Avant de commencer la lecture, je tiens à remercier Lollipop, georgette 2006, Chocolatine, Dunky, Silvermirror Lily, Lollipop58, DD Love HP, Lili, Atchoum16, Elyana Black, Puky, LilyPetiteFleurDeLys, Miss Butterfly 22, Maliiia, Bella Black 2b Certains d'entre vous sont toujours fidèles à mes fics et je vous en remercie. Quand je reçois un mail avec vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et je me dis que ce que j'écris ne doit pas être si horrible :)**_

_**Une Mornille, Un Baiser.**_

**2) Paye-moi, je t'embrasse, embrasse-moi je te paye.**

_**.**_

_**Potter **_: _nom propre. Associé au prénom James_ : arrogant, fier, insupportable, atteind d'un complexe de supériorité, imbu de lui-même, égocentrique, beau , cruel, sadique, se réjouit du malheur d'autrui, aime tourner les autres en ridicule, beau, nombriliste, pratique régulièrement l'ironie poussée, très beau.

Cinq heures du matin. Hum, pourquoi ai-je mis le réveil aussi tôt, déjà ? Ah oui, pour me venger de Potter. Mouhahahahah ! Radar enclenché : direction, la perfection. Il est recommandé de prendre une douche, de se faire un brushing, se maquiller, mettre une jupe courte et de se parfumer allégrement. Ca y est, vous êtes arrivée.

Sans vouloir me vanter, quand cet ignoble Serpentard va m'apercevoir, ça va être la fête dans son slip ! (Sans vouloir être vulgaire) Rien que d'y penser j'en ris d'avance. Le plan est très simple : je ne vais pas déjeuner, Potter ne me verra pas, et il sera donc intrigué. Il fera donc attention à mon arrivée en cours de potions. Et là, je vais apparaître, plus belle que jamais, démarche assurée, et laissant derrière moi un nuage de parfum enivrant. Il sera éblouit par ma seule présence, et c'est à se moment précis que je m'approche de lui, que je lance l'offensive de drague et que… JE LUI LANCE LE GALLION D'HIER DANS LA TRONCHE ! Je repars ensuite, très digne, faussement peu fière ( parce que intérieurement je vais jubiler à mort), à ma place.

Je me suis entraînée toute la nuit à lancer le Gallion. Je l'ai pesé, j'ai calculé sa trajectoire. Aucun risque que j'échoue. Potter va le sentir passer et avec un peu de chance il aura la marque de la pièce de monnaie sur la joue pour trois semaines. Je suis diabolique !

C'est l'heure de descendre. J'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Arrivée devant la salle de potion, j'aperçois que Potter est déjà assis à sa place. Je prends une grande inspiration et je rentre.

Bon allez, j'expire. Encore cinq secondes. Bon cette fois-ci c'est bon, j'inspire, et j'entre dans la salle. Tout marche comme prévu. Potter est bouche bée. Il me reluque comme un vieux cochon. Je prends une démarche que j'espère féline et je vais m'asseoir sur sa table.

Ah, je ne pensais pas que la jupe remontait à ce point quand j'étais assise, mais en tout cas Potter l'a remarqué lui aussi. Il émet un petit sifflement.

-Alors Evans, tu nous as sorti toute l'artillerie ?

-Nous ? Je ne l'ai sortie que pour toi, tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs je me disais, pourquoi est-ce que nous perdrions notre temps bêtement en potions ? Allons dans ta chambre.

Oula, j'y vais un peu fort non ?

-Vraiment ? Tu sais Evans, c'est pas une jupe et ton adorable petit minois qui vont faire que j'aurais envie de te sauter. Je veux des femmes, des vraies, pas des adolescentes qui veulent se faire embrasser. Et de toute façon, je suis trop cher pour toi.

-J'avais de quoi payer.

Quelle réplique magnifiquement trouvée ! Sur ce, je sors le Gallion, je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fait hier soir, et je l'envoie de toutes mes forces.

-AIE !

Merde, je ne suis pas si douée que je le pensais !

-Désolée, Black.

Beurk ! Je viens de dire à un Serpentard que j'étais désolée ! Ahah mais c'est qu'il est comique le serpent, avec une trace rouge et rouge sur le front. Je me bidonnerais bien mais le regard qu'il me lance me refroidit quelque peu.

-Désolée ? Ca ne suffit pas, Evans. Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, si tu veux te faire pardonner.

Pourquoi il matte mes jambes comme ça, lui ? Oh, je commence à comprendre ce que je vais devoir faire pour obtenir son pardon. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'ai juste fait ça pour provoquer Potter ! Jamais je n'ouvrirais les cuisses pour un tel goujat ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Respire Evans, me conseille Potter. Après tout, Sirius ou moi, c'est un peu pareil non ? Si tu y tiens, vous pouvez faire ça dans ma chambre. J'aurais le droit de regarder ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers ! Et toi aussi, dis-je à l'attention de Black. Jamais vous ne verrez ne serais-ce que ce qu'il y a sous ma jupe ! Rien, même pas une petite culotte !

-Eh bien, Miss Evans, nous somme tous ici présents ravis de l'apprendre, dit la voix de Slughorn dans mon dos. Veuillez s'il vous plaît descendre du bureau de M. Potter et cesser de crier de telles choses dans une salle de classe.

Cramoisie, je descends du bureau en bois qui date de l'an 40 de Potter. Je sais, vous n'en avez rien à faire que son bureau soit en chêne qui a fait son temps. Pourtant, c'est indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire. Une écharde dépasse du bois, elle se prend dans ma jupe. Quand je descends, elle oppose une faible résistance, faible, certes, mais une résistance tout de même, qui pousse Potter à baisser les yeux. Et là, une lueur lui traverse les yeux. Il attend que je sois débout et il soulève ma jupe.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, IL SOULEVE MA JUPE LE PETIT SALIGAUD !

-Potter !

J'ai crié en même temps que le prof.

-Mais monsieur, Melle Evans avait une tache rouge sur la jambe, et je voulais vérifier si elle n'était pas blessée. Puis, il ajouta à mon attention : et je voulais voir ta petite culotte.Décevante, comme toi.

-Bien, et maintenant pourriez-vous nous dire quelle est la nature de cette tâche ?

-Et bien, au début, j'ai craint que Melle Evans ici présente soit dans sa mauvaise période du mois, mais il me semble que c'est en fait une brûlure.

Saleté de brûlure à cause de cette saleté de chocolat chaud ! Je mets une claque à Potter, et cette fois je vise bien, et je me dirige vers la porte. Potter a mis le Gallion dans ma poche quand le prof lui parlait. Je le déteste.

-Est-ce que je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie pour ma brûlure ? Et je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui.

.

--

.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille. Malheureusement, ça semble impossible dans ce château. Tout le monde a entendu parler de l'incident Potter-jupe-potion-Black-culotte. Et dire que ce matin j'avais hésité à mettre un string !

Bref, où que j'aille, tout le monde ricane. C'est le nouveau virus qui circule dans le château, en ce moment. La ricanite aiguë. Résultat, pour ne pas être contaminée, je mange directement aux cuisines. Au moins les elfes ne souffrent pas de ce syndrome, mais en plus je peux rajouter beaucoup de sel dans les plats des Serpentards (quand les elfes ont le dos tourné).

Je me sens mal. Pas pour la petite culotte. Pas pour le sel. J'ai besoin d'embrasser Potter. Il le faut. Et je sais exactement où il est. Tous les vendredi soirs il court, il fait des tours du terrain de Quidditch. Je le sais, parce que je m'arrange pour ne pas aller courir en même temps que lui. Et nous courrons tous les deux quand les autres mangent, pour avoir la paix. Je sais, mon blabla vous ennuie, on va donc faire avance rapide jusqu'au moment où j'arrive devant le terrain.

Il fait tout noir, mais vraiment super noir. Je ne vois presque pas mes pieds. Et j'ai pas pris ma baguette. Pour en rajouter, je n'entends rien, aucun bruit. Je commence sérieusement à flipper. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire.

-Potter ?

Un énorme silence me répond.

-Ecoute Potter, je sais que là, je sais que tu m'entends. Et si tu ne te montres pas je vais faire une crise cardiaque de peur, je vais mourir, ton bouche à bouche sera inutile et je vais mourir par ta faute.

-Lumos.

La honte. Il était juste devant moi. Il est couvert de sueur, a les yeux luisants et les joues rouges. Très objectivement, il est diablement attirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ?

-Ca.

Je lui pris la main, et y mit le Gallion de ce matin. Il me regarda, d'abord moqueur, puis il s'apprêta à me le rendre quand je coupais court à toutes ses intentions et dit :

-Tu es trop cher pour moi. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me faire une réduction ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne bouge pas. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains : j'effleure sa joue avec le dos de ma main plusieurs fois. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Lentement, avec mon index, je caresse ses paupières, traçe la courbe de son nez, de ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux. Je m'approche de lui, doucement, et posemes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les enlève, et je le regarde, on dirait qu'il le veut autant que moi.

Prise d'un soudain élan, je me jette sur ses lèvres, et il répond enfin à mes avances. Il m'embrasse durement, comme on ne m'avait jamais embrassée. Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer correctement, tout s'accélère, nous ne sommes pas rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Tandis qu'il s'attarde dans mon cou, je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Peine perdue. Ses baisers, même s'ils ne sont pas sur mes lèvres, me donne le vertige. Il reprend possession de ma bouche. Je vais m'évanouir. Comme si sa langue voulait encore danser avec la mienne, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Il se recule, me regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable, entre la stupeur et le désir.

-Evans, même si tu as les même petites culottes que ma sœur de dix ans, tu embrasses bien. Mieux que la dernière fois.

Sur ces paroles, il me tourne le dos, et ce fut de nouveau le noir. Une fois rentrée au château, je pense que je vais me rejouer cette scène des milliers de fois. Est-ce que je vais réussir à dormir ?

.

--

.

Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, lalalala. Je me sens d'humeur joviale ce matin. Allez hop, soyons folles, je prends une deuxième tartine de confiture de citrouille. Alors que je tends la main vers le pot de confiture, le courrier arrive, et surprise ! J'ai une lettre !

L'enveloppe est assez lourde, bizarre.

_Evans._

_Ci-joint, deux Gallions. Celui que tu m'as donné hier. Je ne suis pas un gigolo. Un autre, pour l'énorme succion que tu m'as laissé te faire dans le cou._

_Si tu as des envies un peu plus torrides que des baisers à satisfaire, fais-moi signe, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu donnes au lit. Sans petite culotte. _

_Bisous bisous._

_James._


End file.
